Suspicions
by Geelong Bardon
Summary: When the SGC finds a portal open in the middle of space they don't what to expect but when a threat to earth shows itself, they don't no that it could mean the end of earth forever.


General Hammond starred at the various folders that lay on his hardwood polished desk that stood in the General's office at the SGC. The front line against alien invaders and conspiracies that threaten to engulf the planet, he sighed and got up and walked into the briefing room. As he exited from the door left of his desk he looked at the window on his left, outside this very window was the Stargate a device of incredible power and of technical marvel.

For 6 years now the Stargate program had been running smoothly except for some threats from the Go'uald, nothing else had threatened Earth much. But lately things had begun to change, as a new threat had begun to emerge the replicators and the mysterious Go'uald Anubis. Though they have been backing the Jaffa rebellion it still hasn't had enough support to take more action against the Go'uald. "Haa" he sighed as looked at the Stargate; he turned around to walk back to his desk when suddenly "Off world activation," said a voice over the intercom.

General Hammond looked back at the window, the Stargate which was motionless only seconds ago had sprung to live, it's inside ring had begun to move dialling the symbols on the ring as if it was a giant telephone. Then once the symbols were locked in by a number of large rectangular shaped objects on the outsides of the ring, a wormhole opened inside the Stargate. A vortex shot out of the wormhole indicating that it has activated successfully.

Then along stepped SG-1 out of the Stargate, Teal'c, Captain Carter, Colonel O'Neil and Doctor Jackson. They all were dressed in shaggy clothes with rips in them with bandannas on their heads. Indicating that they had just come back from a mission from a desert planet, he walked down to the control centre through the steel staircase that was on the right of the very window that General Hammond was starring at just moments before.

He arrived to see various SGC personnel walking around and working computers that were connected to the Stargate and to the entire base. He grabbed the microphone that was connected to the Stargate room and said "SG-1 can you please meet me in the briefing room please."

General Hammond sat in the chair at the end of the hard wood polished table that served as the SGC's conference desk. When SG-1 had made their way up from the Ring room, there were a number of files put in front of each chair as well as a large T.V screen behind General Hammond. SG-1 sat down and looked at each of the files; each had a large CLASSIFIED stamp on each of them. "You have probably wondered why I have called back up here,"

"Yes, wondering," blurted Colonel O'Neil

"Well, yesterday we got a message from the Tok'ra, it was a picture of what seemed to be a wormhole opening in the middle of space between our galaxy and another, as well as some readings that I got Walter to analyse, but so far he hasn't got anything yet. I was wondering if you could have a look at it Carter,"

"Sure, I could have a look at it," replied Carter

"Right, I'll have them transferred to your lab, also Jack I would like you to go to P3X441 and lead a science team to investigate the readings, dismissed,"

The room was filled with the sound or rustling paper as the team picked up the files and took them with them. "Hey Sam do you know of anything that would create a wormhole in space," Asked Daniel

"No, nothing that I have uncounted so far would cause a wormhole to open on space, normally it would have to be channelled through something,"

"Perhaps Anubis or another system lord has created this wormhole," said Teal'c

"Maybe, but none of them would have the technology to do this,"

"Hey Carter, how long do you think it will take for you to finish analysing those readings," asked Colonel O'Neil

"Sir?"

"Well I would prefer to have company while I with these scientists,"

"Well it will me a while to analyse them sir, so I won't have time to come with you,"

"Right, Daniel do you have anything on?"

"Well know that I think about it I was going to translate some strange ancient writing that SG-3 brought back from their last mission, I was going to ask Teal'c to help,"

Teal'c looked sideways at Doctor Jackson as he said "I have no recollection of such an agreement,"

"Well it's settled then-,"

"But now that I think about it, I do believe that I could be of some help to Daniel Jackson,"

"Sorry sir," Said Captain Carter

"Figures," said O'Neil as he left for the briefing room.

Later that afternoon the halls were filled with the sound of an excited Captain Carter as she raced around the base, trying to find Daniel. She found him bent over a textbook and a laptop trying to figure out the language from which SG-3 brought back from their latest mission. With a slightly dazed and extremely bored Teal'c sitting in the corner, "Daniel...," she said as she breathed heavily as she continued "the language... You were looking at,"

"Yea,"

"I believe that why no one's been able to read these readings is because; it has been coded in that language."

Daniel looked up. "How did you think of that?"

"I gave up on the readings and I just looked at the ceiling for a second and I looked at the readings and the image of those symbols in my mind and I just thought of it,"

"Let me have a look at those readings,"

"Shore you can but I don't think you'll find anything,"

Daniel looked at the paper copy of the readings taken by the Tok'ra ship which had been at the area at the time, "There's a pattern here,"

"Where,"

"Here there are three symbols then another three then back to the first three,"

"What do you think it means Daniel Jackson," Asked Teal'c as he got up to investigate the laptop and the readings.

"Well this languages loosely resembles ancient writing so I could try and use the symbols that resemble the ancient language and try to decode it from there,"

"I could write a program that could search the symbols for a resemblance to any ancient writing and try to partially decode the message,"

"Yeah that would be great Sam thanks,"

"No problem,"

Ten minutes later Sam had returned back to Daniel and was uploading the programme into Daniel's laptop. "Now it will take a while for it to scan the whole thing, do you want to go get some lunch?" but just as they were leaving for the door the laptop vibrated and beeped as if its life depended on it. Daniel turned around and looked at Sam, "Well that was quick," said Daniel as he went back to look at the computer. "Let me have a look at it," said Sam as she leaned over to look at the laptop,

"What does it say?"

"Its deciphered part of the readings,"

"What does it tell us?"

"What... no... That's impossible,"

"What's wrong Sam?"

"According to this, whatever came out of that wormhole is heading straight for Earth,"

"What! Where,"

"I don't know but where ever it's going to hit us, we better get their quick,"

"When is it going to hit?"

"About 4 hours from now,"

Just then Teal'c walked in, "Daniel Jackson, Captain Carter, I just came to inform you that Colonel O'Neil has just came back from his mission,"

"Good, Teal'c can you come with us we need to meet General Hammond now,"

"What is the problem, Captain Carter?"

"You now those readings I was analysing,"

"Yes,"

"Well whatever came out of that is heading straight for Earth,"

The three of them raced towards General Hammond's office, jogging through the halls of the SGC, they passed dozens of confused airmen and scientists as they raced towards the control room. The three of them finally ran up the shiny silver staircase that bordered the briefing room. There sat General Hammond and Colonel O'Neil, reminiscing of old times spent through the Stargate. "Sir... uh..," said Colonel Carter trying to catch her breath.

"What is it Carter,"

"Sir, those readings you told me to look at,"

"Yes,"

"Whatever came through that portal is heading straight for Earth,"

"How long do we have before it hits,"

"About 3 hours and a half,"

"Do we know where it's going to hit?"

"No sir,"

"Ok then we all need to get ready, I'll inform the president and just as a safety precaution were going to def-con 4,"

"Sir," asked Coronel O'Neil

"We don't know what has come out of that portal for all we know it could be a plot designed by Anubis or another Go'uald to destroy Earth,"

"I do not know of any Go'uald that would possess the technology that could create this wormhole,"

"Alright, Carter I want you and Walter to gain access to any satellites that you can get your hands on and scan for any peep for that portal or whatever came out of it, alright,"

"Yes, Sir,'

"Alright dismissed,"

Immediately after General Hammond had said that Captain Carter raced down the stairs and into the control room, everyone was worried with the possibility of an asteroid impacting with the earth. Even worse was that the Go'uald may be responsible for what is happening and that the survivors will be enslaved.

"Yes Mr President I will make sure that all our defences are ready to fire, yes I understand what failure means," said General Hammond as he got off the phone to the President. He looked at the countdown that had been put up to indicate how long until the object hits. Suddenly a voice shouted over the intercom "Sg-1 and General Hammond to the control room immediately please," General Hammond got up out of his seat and raced down to the control room. Already there was SG-1 standing around Captain Carter on a computer, "Sir a couple of minutes one of our satellites picked up this," She pulled up a picture of what seemed to be a small satellite of some kind entering the solar system. "What is it?"

"It seems to be some type of satellite,"

"Does it have any weapons?"

"No sir it appears to be a relay satellite of some kind,"

"So we can rule out the Go'uald then?"

"I wouldn't be so sure, it could be a relay of some kind signally to the fleet if there are any defences,"

"Do we now know the location of the impact zone?"

"Ah yes, we have narrowed down the coordinates,"

"Where is it going to hit,"

"Wait-that can't be right,"

"Sir, the coordinates have just changed, the impact zone is now 3 miles north of the SGC,"

"What?"


End file.
